


Moonlight ties

by Raynekitty



Category: Blood Ties (TV), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Henry moves again and meets some new friends and an old love.
Relationships: Henry Fitzroy/Vicki Nelson, Mick St. John/Beth Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Moonlight ties

Mick, Beth, and Vicki have been working together no secrets for two years after Vicki had walked in on Mick feeding after he’d saved her life again and gotten injured. The three became family when her detective partner Mike became more and more distant. Mick and Beth left for a four month vacation. Vicki’s mom finally talked her into going on a blind date that didn’t go well. On the way home home she witnessed a man get murdered but couldn’t get close enough to help in time or stop the killer from getting away. Two days later a young goth woman came into the office. She was the victims girlfriend named Coreen. She wanted Vicki to find out who the killer was as he had been fully drained of his blood. Vicki started to investigate fully which brought her to meeting vampire Henry Fitzroy, who was intrigued by Vicki’s immunity to his vampire charms.   
After the case and Henry had saved Vicki and Coreen from the demon Asteroth he started working with Vicki on the other cases, becoming closer with Vicki and Coreen. Mike started becoming involved in Vicki’s cases and freaked out when he found out Henry was a vampire because he could tell that Vicki had feelings for Henry and was jealous. After three months the demon Asteroth possessed Coreen to try to get Vicki to become his demon bride but she refused which lead to her losing both Henry and Mike. A week after they left so did Coreen who had been saved from Asteroths’s possession. A week after that Vicki’s sight got even worse as did her depression, which is how she found by Mick, Beth, and Josef almost dead when they came back. They only had two choices let her die or turn her. Josef immediately turned Vicki at Beth’s request, while Mick turned Beth. When Vicki turned her demon brands reacted strangely making Vicki look ten years younger. She now looked to be in her early twenties, which both Mick and Josef teased her about. The four got new identities and set out traveling around the world settling down for ten years before traveling for thirty or so years before repeating the process. When they were finding a home to settle in for the second time they met a face very familiar to Vicki.  
“Hello Henry.” said Vicki from behind Mick.  
“I’m sorry who are you.” said Henry.  
“I’m Mick St. John, this is my wife Beth, our friend Josef Kosta, and our sister Vicki.” said Mick stepping aside.  
“Vicki!” said Henry immediately recognizing her.  
“Yes Henry it’s me.” said Vicki Crossing her arms.  
“What, how, when, what’s going on.” said Henry trying to figure out what to say.  
“Well the when about a month after you left I was dying and so they had Josef change me, the how well they’re a different type of vampire that can actually be in daylight also probably why you’re not going all territorial and as to the what about how I look like I’m younger than 25 is my demon brands reacted when Josef turned me.” said Vicki.  
“What about Mike and Coreen?” asked Henry.  
“Well I never saw Mike again after that night and Coreen left about a week after you did that.” said Vicki.  
“You know what I think we should move this reunion to somewhere more private.” said Josef speaking for the first time sine meeting Henry.  
“You’re right Josef let’s go back to the hotel.” said Vicki taking Josef’s hand.  
“Come along Fitzroy.” said Mick. So Henry followed the group back to their hotel.  
“So Henry how have you been the last 60 years?” asked Vicki.  
“I’ve laid low stayed away from detectives and cops stayed out of trouble. What about you Vicki?” said Henry.  
“I’ve been great living with Mick and Beth, traveling with Josef around the world meeting new people.” said Vicki.  
“So it’s been just the four of you for sixty years? That sounds must be great knowing each other and not being alone.” said Henry.   
“Five of us but it’s been super fun.” said Beth.  
“Yeah we normally have Sarah with us too.” said Vicki.  
“Who is Sarah?” asked Henry.  
“Josef’s wife.” said Mick.  
“So have you gone back at all?” said Henry.  
“Every now and again, it hasn’t changed much.” said Vicki.  
“Do you still work as a private detective?” asked Henry.  
“Mick, Beth, and I do every now and again, do you still do graphic novels?” asked Vicki.  
“I still drew but not graphic novels.” said Henry.  
“That’s a shame. I still have your old ones.” said Vicki.  
“You kept them?” said Henry shocked.  
“Yes why wouldn’t I keep them. Just because you left doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.” said Vicki.  
“You loved me?” said Henry.  
“Asteroth was right about that Henry I would have chosen you. I was just used to Mike being around. I thought I’d proved my love against the monsignor and the mummy. Excuse me.” said Vicki going into a separate room and locking the door. The click of the lock resounding through the room.  
“What happened?” asked Henry.  
“When we came back three weeks after that night Vicki hadn’t been eating or drinking, her sight was almost gone and she was dying all she would do was whisper how sorry she was and how much she loved you.” said Mick.  
“We tried to move her and get her food and water but she just shut down on us. That’s when I begged Josef to turn her even though there was a chance she wouldn’t wake up.” said Beth.  
“I shouldn’t have left. I just thought it would be better since I wouldn’t be able to turn her and she went to some pretty extreme lengths I told her not to do to save me. I just wanted her to be safe. I loved Vicki and I’ve never stopped.” said Henry.  
“Go talk to her we’ll go for a walk.” said Josef. So Mick, Beth, and Josef left and Henry sat outside the locked outside the locked door and spoke to Vicki. They spent about three hours speaking through the door before Vicki unlocked the door and let Henry into the room where they sat on the bed still talking. Which is where they were when the other three came back. So Henry joined the group and Vicki and Henry let their love consume them to make never seperating.


End file.
